1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump and, particularly to, a pump which is adapted to be operably moved or to use a high-pressure air cartridge to inflate an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 7 to 9 show a conventional pump 90 and an air cartridge 80. The pump 90 defines first and second ends 91 and 92 including a pump head and a pumping assembly respectively. The pump 90 includes a tube 93, a plunger 94, and a nozzle 95. The plunger 94 is reciprocally moved for pumping air into an object connected to the pump 90. The nozzle 95 is disposed in the pump head. The object to be inflated is engaged with the nozzle 95. The nozzle 95 includes a chamber having an opening through which the object to be inflated is inserted. Further, first and second orifices 96 and 98 are defined in the first and second ends 91 and 92 of the pump 90 respectively. Further, a valve stem 97 is extended in the first orifice 96. When the air cartridge 80 is used with the pump 90 in order to inflate an object rapidly, an outlet 81 of the air cartridge 80 is inserted in the first orifice 96 and the valve stem 97 can cause a closure 84 of the air cartridge 80 to open, thereby allowing high-pressure air in a reservoir 83 of the air cartridge 80 to flow into the pump head and the nozzle 95 and into the object. The first orifice 96 includes an inner thread and the outlet 81 includes an outer thread 82 engaged therewith. A problem is found that the aforementioned parts disposed in the interior of the pump are liable to be damaged by the high-pressure air.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.